Harry Potter AZ: A Guide for the Confused Reader
by HPfreak14
Summary: Everybody and Everything Harry Potter? I got it all here. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I NEED YOUR 'EXPERT' ADVISE.!


So a month ago, my English teacher assigned a novel project. I chose Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince. I then did an ABC book on it. The book ended up being like 20 pages! She jokingly (I think) said you should get his published. That sparked my whole ideal. I decided to write a book with 7 chapters; One chapter for every HP book. It will be for people who confused while reading Harry Potter books. This is what I have so far (chapter 6 'stuff'). Let me know what you think. (PLEASE REVIEW)

Aragog

Aragog is a giant spider the correct term is _acromantula,_ who lives in the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts: School of Which craft and Wizardry. Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, first got Aragog when he was attending Hogwarts himself. Why you ask would Hagrid want a giant spider for a pet? You're asking the wrong person, Hagrid just seems to have a liking for…………… MONSTERS!!!

In the second book, Harry and his best friend Ron Weasley happened to stumble upon Aragog for the first time in their second year at Hogwarts.

In chapter 15 (of Chamber of Secrets), _Aragog_, Harry and Ron went to visit Hagrid in his cabin after hours. When they heard a knock on the door, they hid under Harry's invisibility cloak (given to him in the first book). That night, Hagrid was taken to Azkaban, the wizard prison, for being accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets again. Before he left he told Harry and Ron something, he said "When in doubt, follow the spiders." They did exactly that but, when doing so, were led into the Forbidden Forest. That is where they first met Aragog.

They also stumbled upon hundreds of his giant children. In this book, chapter _After the Burial, _Aragog sadly dies. Well, sadly for Hagrid. Harry and Ron felt differently after he and his children tried to eat them in their second year.

Bezoar

A bezoar is a life saving tool. In the chapter _Birthday Surprises_, Harry receives a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. Since everyone thinks he is the "Chosen One", all of the girls are sending him treats contaminated with love potions. They all want Harry to fall in love with them.

When the Chocolate Cauldrons arrived, Harry put them in his trunk and went to his classes. When he came back he went to look for something in his trunk. While looking for the marauders map, he threw the Cauldrons out of his trunk and they landed on the floor. Ron, being a pig, picked them up off the ground and ate them without Harry knowing. When he ate them he fell in love with their sender, Romilda Vane.

Immediately when Harry saw what happened, he took Ron to Professor Slughorn, the potions teacher. Once they got there Professor Slughorn said the only thing they could do was wait. So they did. While waiting, Professor Slughorn offered the boys a cup of Whisky. Ron was the first to take a sip. He instantly fell to the floor. With foam coming out of his mouth and his eyeballs coming out f there sockets, he looked like he was having a seizer but he actually had been poisoned. Harry remembered reading something about a bezoar in his Potions book so he ran to the cabinet and pulled one out. He shoved it down Ron's throat and saved his life.

Chocolate Frogs

One of the best things about the wizard world is the candy! Chocolate Frogs are… well, basically what the name implies. They are pieces of chocolate shaped like frogs. The difference between our frog shaped chocolates and theirs are that theirs move! They even hop!!!

Every box of Chocolate Frogs comes with a collectable card too, kind of how muggles collect baseball cards. Each card has a famous wizard's picture on it and a paragraph about the wizard's background and why they are famous. The wizard's picture even moves. But the best part is that they are delicious!

Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore, full name _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ _Dumbledore_, is Headmaster of Hogwarts (Spoiler Alert: Until book seven). He was always a great roll model and teacher for the students at Hogwarts. He also seemed to have a special bond with Harry throughout the books, especially in this book.

Throughout this book, Professor Dumbledore left the school on many occasions and no one new why. Every time he returned to the school his left hand was blacker. Finally, Dumbledore told Harry. He said he was hunting for Horcruxes (you'll read about them when you get to letter H). He told Harry that the only way was to kill Voldemort once and for all was to collect all seven.

Toward the end of the school year, he invited Harry to go search for the third horcrux with him. Upon their return to the school, Professor Dumbledore was killed with the killing curse, _Avada Kadavra_, by Severus Snape (the D.A.D.A teacher until book seven when he is the new Headmaster).

Felix Felicis

Felix Felicis, otherwise known as _liquid luck_, is one of coolest potions in the wizarding world, in my opinion. In the chapter, _Felix Felicis_, Harry attends his usual potions class with Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron had just made a last minute decision to even take potions that year; therefore, they did not have textbooks.

When Professor Slughorn sent them to the closet to get them, there were only two left; One brand new one, and one old, ratty one. They fought over the new one but Ron got it. Harry was stuck with the ratty one. When Harry went back to his station and opened the book, he found that it had been written all over. Little tips such as "crush the dragon tail, not chop" had been written in all the margins on every page. Harry checked the back of the book to see who had wrecked it but it was only signed by _The Half-Blood Prince. _Harry, not being any good at potions to begin with, decided to follow the Half-Blood Prince's instructions while making _The Draught of Living Death_.

Professor Slughorn said that whoever perfectly made the potion best, would receive a bottle of Felix Felicis. Naturally, every one wanted it so they all worked very hard the whole class period. Even Hermione, the smartest person in there year could not make it. Harry, upon following the Prince's instruction perfectly brewed the potion and won the Felix Felicis. He later in the book tricks Ron with it. Making him think that he drank the potion to do well at the Quiddich match, but he didn't actually drink it. He then later drank it himself upon Dumbledore's request to receive a memory for Slughorn.

Granger, Hermione

Hermione Granger, the daughter of two muggle dentists, is one of Harry Potter best friends. Harry (and Ron) met Hermione their first year going to Hogwarts. They were all on the Hogwarts express when Hermione came around with a boy named _Neville_. She was helping him find his toad, _Trevor_, which he lost. At first, Harry and Ron were enemies with Hermione but not long after arriving at Hogwarts were they inseparable.

Hermione, being the smartest person in their year, always shows up Harry and Ron when it comes to intelligence. In every book, Hermione, Harry and Ron work together to beat Voldemort (also known as "You Know Who"). In their first year, they save the Sorcerer's Stone. In their second year, they save Ginny Weasley and the whole school from Voldemort, in the form of Tom Riddle, in the Chamber of Secrets. In their third year, Harry alone defeated Voldemort in the graveyard. In their fifth year, all three of them protect the entire wizarding world and Mr. Weasley while battling against Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the Department of Magical Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. In their sixth year, they fought Voldemort's Death Eaters at Hogwarts and in their seventh year.

Horcruxes

Horcruxes are a MAJOR part of this book. In case you were wondering why Voldemort never seems to die in any book even though Harry clearly impairs him to the point where anyone else would die, I have your answer. The answer is Horcruxes. Horcruxes are **VERY**dark magic. When a wizard kills another human, they are then able to split their soul and conceal it in an object.

Voldemort did this a horrifying **seven times****!!!** Voldemort concealed his soul into seven objects after killing seven people. The objects were: Tom Riddles diary (second book), Marvalo Gaunt's Ring (sixth book), Slitherin's Locket (seventh book), Helga Hufflepuffs Cup (seventh book), The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw (seventh book), Voldemort's snake Nagini (Seventh book) and Harry Potter himself (seventh book). Horcruxes are very difficult to destroy. It involves powerful magic. When Harry eventually destroys all of the horcruxes, using the Basilisk's fang (second book) and Gryffindor's Sword (sixth and seventh), he is eventually able to kill Voldemort.

Inferi

Inferi…….**VERY SCARY!!!** Inferi are an army of dead people. When a person dies, a spell is put on them. Then they are taken to a specific location. The spell has them stay there like a regular person. Then a spell is put on the surrounding area. When a person trespasses into the area where the spell is put the inferi will rise from the dead where they are put. All of the dead bodies will rise and begin to close in the trespasser.

In this book, Voldemort used inferi where he had a Horcrux hid to prevent Harry Potter from destroying it. When Harry Potter and Dumbledore went to 'the cave' (where the horcrux was hid), they had to take a boat to the middle of the lake. Everything was going fine. When Dumbledore drank that potion (like Voldemort predicted) Dumbledore became very thirsty (Voldemort's plan). Harry could not find any water so her scooped water out of the lake surrounding the island where they were (as Voldemort water).

When Harry's flesh touched the water, immediately the inferi started marching out of the lake closing in of Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was pulled under the surface of the lake. He was drowning. Luckily, Dumbledore gathered his strength and set to fire to the lake which made the inferi flee to the depths of the lake (inferi don't like heat or light).

Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood is one of Harry, Ron and Hermione's friends. They first met their fifth year at Hogwarts. She was on the horseless carriage. Harry and Luna first connected when Harry asked a question about the thestrals pulling the carriage Thestrals are invisible horses. You can only see them if you have seen death and even then; you can only see their bones. Harry can now see them after he witnessed Cedirc Diggory's death in his fourth year.

Luna is a very……unique person. She wears vegetables for jewelry. In the fifth book, she joins the D.A., Dumbledore's Army, with Harry Ron, Hermione and many more Hogwarts students (all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Raveclaws). She later goes on to help Harry find the fifth Horcrux.

Malfoy, Draco

Draco Malfoy is Harry, Ron and Hermione's WORST ENEMY!!!!!

He is the son of Lucias and Narcissa Malfoy. All throughout the series, Malfoy torments Harry and all of the Gryffindors. He also torments Ron and Hermione. He calls Ron poor and ratty and he calls Hermione a "mudblood".

In this book, Draco begins to act suspicious. He ditches class, goes missing, disappears to the sixth floor corridor, and hangs around Professor Snape. Harry knew where he was going to on the sixth floor corridor, _the Room of Requirement_. Malfoy was "fixing" the vanishing cabinet. In the end, when the cabinet was "fixed", Malfoy is able to transport Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Malfoy also becomes a Death Eater. Once the Death Eaters were in the school, they started killing people and Malfoy killed Professor.

Nervous

Nervous, that's a feeling that happened to be pumping through Harry's body many times throughout this book.

They first time that I thought that Harry was nervous in this book was when his Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, told the class to make the potion, _The Draught of Living Death. _Harry had never made this potion before and he wasn't even that good at potions to begin with!

Another time in this book that I felt Harry was nervous was when his went to retrieve the memory from Professor Slughorn. He had been trying to do this all year but, had not succeeded in doing so yet. This time he used his Felix Felicis. Even though it was a lucky potion and he was pretty much granted that he would get the memory, he was still very nervous.

A third time that I believed that Harry was nervous in this book is when he and Dumbledore went to _the cave_ to search for the third horcrux. Harry wasn't sure who or what might be there and he was concerned that he might not return to Hogwarts alive or with Dumbledore.

Owls

In the muggle world, when we want to send a letter, we drop it off at the post office or in our mail box. In the wizard world, when they want to send a letter, they attach it to their owl and the owl takes it to the person the letter is being sent to.

In _Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone,_ Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley for Harry's first time. While reading through the list of school supplies that Harry needs for school he reads off "You may bring a toad, cat or owl too." Hagrid tells Harry to go get fitted for robes while he went to get a drink. When Hagrid returned, he was holding a snowy white owl and said "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry named his owl _Hedwig_. Ever since then Hedwig is Harry's one friend while he sits in his small room at number 4 Privet Drive every long summer. After Ron lost his rat, Scabbers, in his third year, he got an owl. His sister Ginny Weasley named it Pigwidgon. The Weasley family also a family owl named _Errol_. It is an old owl that always had trouble on deliveries but the children are the only ones who see that Errol is useless.

Potter, Harry

Harry Potter, now, he doesn't have anything to do with this book now does he… Harry Potter, also known as _The Boy Who Lived_ and _The Chosen One_, is the protagonist in this book and the entire series.

When Harry was born, there was a prophecy created for him. It basically said that when he grew up, he would be an equal or better wizard than _Voldemort_. Voldemort could not have this so he went to Harry's house, intending on hilling him. His mother and father were guarding Harry, protecting him so, Voldemort hilled his parents to get to him. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the curse backfired of Harry onto Voldemort. Harry was not harmed. He was only left with a scar in the shape of a lightning bold on his forehead.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Rubeaus Hagrid took Harry to live with his only realitives, muggles. They raised Harry as "normal" boy, not telling him anything about his past or magic. When Harry turned eleven years old, his uncle and aunt could no longer hide the fact that Harry was a wizard when letters arrived at there house, informing them that Harry was invited to learn magic at Hogwarts.

Harry went to Hogwarts and became the best wizard; aside form Voldemort (they were equal), that Hogwarts had ever seen. As he grew older he became very curious, which got him into trouble. Harry has a tremendous amount of courage and love which is what helped him save Hogwarts from disaster every year that he was at school. Aside from Harry's skill and courage, he is also extremely compassionate. He cares so much about other people (except Malfoy) and he would risk his life to save anyone (once again, except Malfoy).

Quiddich

Quiddich is the _**MOST POPULAR**_ game in the wizarding world. It's like baseball or football for us (muggles). It is a game that consists of for balls: The Quaffle, a bright red, spherical ball approximately 12 inches in diameter. 2 bludgers, black, spherical and approximately 10 inches in diameter and the Golden Snitch, a golden, golf ball sized spherical ball with wings. The game also consists of seven players per team (2 teams play in one game): 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and 1 seaker.

The game is played on an open grassy area called a _pitch_ on flying brooms. There are 3 goal posts at each end of the pitch. The goals are big, open circles held in the air by very tall poles. The object of the game is, well…..somewhat simple. The Chasers try to put the quaffle through one of the three goal posts at their opponent's end of the pitch. Every goal is 10 points for that team. The keepers try to keep the other team from scoring on their goals. Bludgers (the 2 balls) zoom around in the air trying to knock players off their brooms. The beaters use big bats and try to hit approaching bludger to their opponent's end of the pitch.

Then there's the seaker and golden snitch. The golden snitch zooms around the pitch at such a fast rate that you can barely see it. All the seaker has to do is catch the snitch. If he/she catches it, the game is over, and that team gets 150 points. 99% of the time, the team who catches the snitch wins.

Room of Requirement

The Room of Requirement, also known the_ come and go room_, is located on the seventh floor of Hogwarts. In the fifth book Hermione said to Neville Longbottom _"__You've found the Room of Requirement... It's also known as the Come and Go Room. It can only be used by someone who really needs it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs.__"_ In the fifth book, the Room of Requirement is used as meeting place for the D.A. (Dumbledore's Army).

In this book, the Room of Requirement is used by Draco Malfoy. Malfoy kept disappearing during the school year. It was very suspicious. Harry always suspected that he was up to something (Ron did too). Harry eventually figured out that he was going to the Room of Requirement. He was fixing an old vanishing cabinet. He figured out that what disappeared from the vanishing cabinet at Hogwarts, turned up at _Borgin and Burkes_ and vice versa. Once he was finished, he was able to transport death eaters from Borgin and Burkes into Hogwarts.

Also, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley share their first kiss in this book in the Room of Requirement.

Slughorn

Ever since Harry was a first year at Hogwarts, there has been a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year. They job is said to be cursed. In Harry's first year, Professor Quirrel was the teacher, until he died. In his second year, Professor (Gilderoy) Lockhart was the teacher, until he lost his mind when a memory charm backfired. In his third year, Professor Lupin was the teacher, until the world discovered that he was part werewolf. In his fourth year, Mad-Eye Moody was the teacher, until the world found out it was not really him, but an imposter. In his fifth year, the teacher was Professor (Delores) Umbridge, until she quit/was fired and went back to the ministry.

This year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is none other that Professor (Severus) Snape. Everyone knows that he's been after the job for years. Professor (Horace) Slughorn then takes Snapes old job as the Potions teacher. Slughorn was also the potions teacher at Hogwarts when Harry's parents attended. Harry's mother, Lilly Potter, happened to be on of Slughorn's favorites. She even made _the shelf_ (a shelf of pictures of all of his favorite students). Harry followed right in his mother's foot steps. When Harry succeeds in making _the Draught of Living Death_, he quickly becomes Slughorn's new favorite student. Harry soon even becomes a member of the 'Slug Club' (a club that Professor Slughorn created where he has occasional dinners with his favorite students).

However, when Slughorn previously taught at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle (a.k.a. Voldemort) was one o his favorite students (before he turned bad). Slughorn told Tom Riddle how to create a Horcrux, thinking it was all educational, although, Harry and Dumbledore do not know this. Harry uses his Felix Felicis to get the memory from Slughorn.

The Half-Blood Prince

This entire book is all revolved around the Half-Blood Prince, hence the name of the book. At the beginning of the book, Harry is in the hall, tormenting younger students and laughing with Ron. They have a free period. Professor McGonagall asks Harry why he's not in potions (considering he wants to be an Auror and you need to take potions to become one). Once he finds out that his O.W.L scores met standards to take potions with Professor Slughorn, he and Ron run to potions. Since they were not planning on taking potions, they did not have text books. When they went to the closet, there were only two books left; a new one and an old, ratty one. They fought over the new one but Harry lost and was unfortunately stuck with the old one, or so he thought.

When he opened up the book, he found that it had been written all over. Little tips such as "crush the dragon tail, not chop" had been written in all the margins on every page. When Harry checked the back of the book to see who had done this, he only saw _Property of the Half-Blood Prince _in the corner.

As Harry went through his year of potions following the Half-Blood Princes instructions, every potion turned out perfect, how ironic. Harry also noticed that the Half-Blood Prince had created some spells of his own. One in particular that drew Harry in was the spell _Sectumsempra. _One day when Harry was in the men's bathroom, and was about to be killed my Draco Malfoy, he tested the spell for the first time. When hit by the spell, Malfoy crumpled to the ground, bleeding to death.

Since the book was causing so much trouble, Ginny Weasley (Harry's future wife, he just doesn't know it yet) makes Harry Dispose of the book in the Room of Requirement. AT the very end of the school year, Harry eventually finds out who the Half-Blood Prince is; it's Professor (Serverus) Snape.

Unbreakable Vow

All throughout the Harry Potter series, Voldemort has many evil plans. One of plans in particular is recognized in this book. In, the chapter, _Spinners End_, Narcissa, Draco Malfoy's mother, and Belatrix Lesrange, Draco's Aunt, pay a visit to Spinners End to visit Snape. Narcissa mentions something about Voldemort having a 'job' for Draco. Narcissa is very worried that Draco will be harmed or killed in the process of fulfilling this task. If he does not do the 'job' for Voldemort, Voldemort will kill him.

Belatrix Lestrange forces Snape to make an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa, promising to do what Draco was told to do if Draco backs out. An Unbreakable Vow is a promise that someone makes to another person and if they break the promise, they will die.

The Job that Voldemort had Draco do was kill Professor Dumbledore. In the end, Draco just couldn't do it, no matter how evil her thought he was, therefore Snape had to kill Dumbledore, and did.

Voldemort

Voldemort, previous childhood name _Tom Riddle_, was born into a mixed family. His father, Marvalo Gaunt, was a wealthy muggle and his mother, Merope Gaunt, was a wizard. Tom was raised in a muggle orphanage. When he was eleven, he had a visit from Professor Dumbledore.

At the age of eleven, Tom Riddle was enrolled at Hogwarts. He quickly became his teacher's favorite student. He was bright, handsome, and seemed to be very interested in magic…in a good way.

Not long after Tom left Hogwarts, he began to work at _Borgin and_ _Burkes_ in Nocturn Alley. As Tome Riddle grew older and older, he started to think about magic in a whole new way. He started to use it for physical torture against others. He began to use it for his own wicked, sinister, malicious pleasure. He wanted power. He became power greedy.

Then, Harry Potter was born, and everything changed…… for the worse. Tom Riddle changed his name to Voldemort. He said he could not stand to have his 'filthy muggle' father's name. He had to kill Harry. Harry Potter could not be a better wizard than him. He just couldn't.

Why you ask doesn't someone kill old Voldemort? Well it's simple. They must destroy all seven horcruxes of course.

Weasley, Ron

Ron Weasley, full name Ronald Bilius Weasley, is one of Harry's closest companions. They have been the best of friends since they first laid eyes on each other on the Hogwarts express when they were eleven. They were both going to Hogwarts for the first time. Harry was sitting in a compartment by himself. There were no more empty compartments so Ron shared with Harry. When Ron took out a smashed sandwich, Harry bought them both 'the lot' from the candy trolley. They spent the whole way to Hogwarts eating candy, talking and laughing. Since then, they have been inseparable.

Ron is the second to youngest child in his family. He has 5 older brothers. And one younger sister: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. His parents are Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. Although they are pure bloods, many evil wizards say that their family is a disgrace to pure bloods. His family is known for being rather poor. Ron wears hand-me-down robes and used hand-me-down spell books. His pet rat _scabbers_ was even a hand-me-down!

16


End file.
